Yuki's Ninja Tale
by Yuki1423
Summary: Yuki Hyuga, daughter of Neji Hyuga, is an average ninja, but her deepest desire is to be perfect. To do this, she trains a lot and puts up an act to make people think that she is perfect. But when she discovers a plot to destroy the Leaf, is her goal really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Hyuga jumped down from a tree and landed lightly outside her house, clutching a scroll.

"Father, I'm home!" she called as she opened the door.

"Was your mission a success?" a voice asked.

"Yes Father, I got the scroll as you wished."

Her father walked in. "Were you spotted?" he asked.

Yuki smiled. "I was, but anyone that saw me is… no longer in this world."

He looked worried. "You should really stop killing people, Yuki. Instead, be careful not to get caught."

Yuki tilted her head. "Why? If I've been spotted, I just get rid of them. Way easier than being careful."

Her father shook his head. "Yuki. You do understand that injuring people is bad, right?"

Yuki shrugged. "I thought it was normal to fight anyone that was threatening you."

He sighed. "I give up. Just be more careful, okay?"

Yuki handed him the scroll and left the room.

'A lot of people respect my father, Neji Hyuga, but I don't agree with his way of thinking at all!' she thought. 'Well, anyways, time to go to training.'

The kunoichi dragged herself to her team's meeting spot. Her teammates, Akari and Kurai, were already there.

"Hi, Yuki!" Akari called.

Kurai was standing beside her. "You're late." she said.

Yuki smiled coldly. "I was on a mission." she said. "My father sent me on one."

Kurai sighed. "Another mission from your dad? You get one almost every other day! What do you do on them, anyway?"

Yuki smirked. "Why should I tell you?" she asked coldly.

Kurai's eyes flashed angrily. "Just who do you-" she snapped before she was cut off by Miki sensei arriving.

"Today we will be learning to walk on water." she said.

"Like Jesus?" Akari asked.

"No, like ninjas." Miki sighed.

Yuki smirked and raised her hand slightly. "Sensei, I've already learnt how to walk on water."

Miki sensei looked over. "Then, um, review!"

Yuki shrugged. "Why not."

She focused her chakra in her feet and stepped onto the water easily, while Akari and Kurai kept sinking whenever they tried.

"Come on!" she taunted.

Kurai glared at her. "How do you even know how to do this anyways? Special training or something?

" Yuki shook her head. "No, my father trained me."

After ten minutes, Akari gave a gasp of excitement.

"I did it!" she shouted.

"About time." Yuki smirked. "And Kurai hasn't even succeeded yet."

Kurai glared at her angrily. "Shut up! How long did you take, anyway?"

Yuki winced as she recalled the horrific experience. It had taken her a whole day of sinking, yelling, and frustration in order to for her to walk on the water as easily as she could.

"Oh, I did it as soon as I tried." she lied.

Kurai gritted her teeth. "Why does she have to be so perfect?" she muttered to herself.

Yuki's eyes widened. 'Why would anyone think I'm perfect? I'm totally the opposite...' she thought. 'But I have been sort of putting on an act to make people think I'm perfect… But I'm not perfect at all! Really, I'm just an ordinary ninja who sucks at chakra channeling and ninjutsu! I guess I'm okay with ninja tools, and taijutsu is one of the only things I admit pride on, but I'm not perfect. Though I really want to be…'

Kurai looked at her. "Hello? Yuki? Anyone home? Stop zoning out!"

Yuki shook her head to snap out of her trance. "Yeah… I'm fine." she muttered.

After training, Yuki walked home with a heavy heart and troubled thoughts.

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate it if you left a review with your opinion. I hope you liked the first chapter of Yuki's Ninja Tale! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki entered her training area. 'I must train hard. Today I work on taijutsu.' she thought.

She faced a training dummy and yelled, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Strikes!" She struck the dummy many times. Then she jumped up and kicked the dummy and knocked it off its post.

"You know, it's better if you spar with a partner." Yuki looked around to the source of the voice.

Her twin brother, Kanu, was watching her train.

"Okay." she said.

As soon as Kanu stepped into the fighting area, Yuki charged at him and landed two quick blows before leaping back.

"Not bad." Kanu said. "But you know I'm stronger than you."

Yuki stiffened. "N-not anymore, brother. Today, I will defeat you!"

He smirked. "Big talk, but can you live up to it?" he taunted.

Yuki glared at him. "Kanu, I'm done with you teasing and tormenting me all the time! This is not like last time! That was years ago! The little girl you fought then no longer exists!"

The last time she had fought Kanu was years ago, during the third round of the chunin exams. He had completely obliterated her in seconds.

'I was such a fool back then.' Yuki reflected. 'A weak, cheerful, friendly fool, a childish girl, who believed that nothing required hard work, that the world was a wish granting factory. That defeat completely shattered my world. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do with my life. So I decided to become perfect, and defeat Kanu. I guess I have to thank him in a way, for that shattering defeat that completely changed me. The next year, I passed the chunin exams easily, because I had trained so hard. I felt sure that I would catch up to Kanu. I guess a bit of my old self was still there. But then, he destroyed the last bit of my optimism, the last bit of my old self, by becoming a jounin. And after all these years, I still haven't caught up to him. Though we are twins, and therefore the same age, he is much more advanced than I am. But I vow to defeat him someday. It is my life's goal.'

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a blow. "Yuki." Kanu scolded. "Pay attention during this fight. You will learn a lot from this crushing defeat. Twin Lion Fists."

Yuki went flying from the impact and landed hard on the ground.

As she landed, she threw a barrage of kunai at him with pinpoint precision.

As they flew towards him, he laughed. "Little sister, you're pathetic. Have you forgotten? Palm Rotation!" The kunai bounced harmlessly off his impenetrable shield of chakra.

He stopped rotating and regarded her disdainfully. "Little sister, you have barely gotten stronger since I last fought you. And not smarter at all. You foolish fool."

Yuki smiled. "Brother, I think you are the fool. You've always had low chakra amounts. And I have made sure to stock up on ninja tools."

She launched the same attack again at Kanu. He sighed. "Little sister, you really are stupid. Do you think I depend on our techniques so much? I can run and dodge, you know." he sneered.

He dodged the kunai, and snatched two of them out of the air. Then he charged at Yuki.

"Kanu, I am not your little sister. We're twins. And as of today, we are equal in skill." Yuki said quietly.

"You've lost already, Yuki. No need to lie uselessly."

Yuki smirked. "Quite the opposite, Kanu. You're the loser. Vacuum Palm Wall." she said calmly.

He crashed into her attack and went flying into the air. He landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. "I-I can't move." he gasped like a fish out of the water.

Yuki walked over. "I've won, Kanu." She was now one step closer to her goal.


End file.
